XMen: Sisterhood of Mutants
by Winds of the Desert
Summary: It's always 'XMen' or 'Brotherhood of Mutants' ; what about the girls? Miss Emma Frost is about to show all the boys what girls can do by gathering every powerful female mutant to become the Sisterhood of Mutants. EmmaXScott KittyXPyro LoganxOC ON HIATUS
1. Author's Note

_A/N: Hey there people! New story coming your way! First of all, the new cast of characters and profiles for characters that I changed a little:_

**Emma Frost- a.k.a. White Queen/ the Crystal Nightmare  
>Powers: standard telepathy and crystal skin; added telekinesis and freezing powers. For now believes she's a normal human, gains powers over time.<strong>

/\

**Anne-Marie Frost- a.k.a. Platinum Princess  
>Powers: matter manipulation.<strong>

\/

**Ororo Munroe-a.k.a. Storm  
>Powers: Weather-control, later gains power over tidal waves, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, etc.<strong>

/\

**Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde- a.k.a. Shadowcat  
>Powers: standard 'phasing' ability, gains power over 'shadow matter' later on; will be explained once it occurs.<strong>

\/

**Penelope "Penny" Almond-a.k.a. Portable Hospital  
>Powers: can transfer someone else's serious injuries to her own body and heal it with her very powerful healing factor.<strong>

/\

**Samantha "Sam" Nelson- a.k.a. Portal Ghost  
>Powers: teleportation, has pale white skintail, dark blue hair/nails, and green eyes.**

\/

**Trisha Merridew- a.k.a. Deceiver  
>Powers: shapeshifter.<strong>

/\

_That's everyone for now, but check back often to make sure there isn't more than last time! Laters, people!  
>-Wind<em>


	2. Meeting Emma

_**Mutation.**_

_**It is the key to our evolution. It has allowed us to evolve from a single-celled organism to the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, usually taking millions of years.**_

_**But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward….**_

/\/\/\/\

Mark Edwards was a very intelligent president. In most people's opinion he was one of the best presidents in history. But that changed in the month of July in the year of 2009; the year Congress voted in favor of the Mutant Registration Act.

/\/\/\/\

"President Edwards!" called a voice. Mark stopped and turned, along with his extensive bodyguards, to see Senator Robert Kelly quickly catching up to him. "Ah, Senator Kelly, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Mark, allowing Kelly to fall into step beside him.

"Well, Mr. Edwards, me and several other delegates were wondering when you were going to pass the MRA bill. I thought it would've been made a law already, but clearly you must disagree with a few points!" Kelly said, glancing sideways at Mark.

"Right you are, senator. In fact I disagree with the whole thing." Mark said simply. Kelly stopped in his tracks, gaping at Mark like he was crazy.

"B-but, sir, you realize how dangerous mutants can be! We must take precautions-!" Kelly began. "Well, senator, instead of acting like the rest of Congress, I've decided to let the mutants plead their case. I'm having a meeting with major mutant group leaders and also the head of the Department of Mutant Affairs to discuss the MRA. You can come along, senator; maybe it'll change your mind about them," said Mark simply, seeming unfazed by Kelly's disapproval.

"Mr. President, I know the head of the DMA; he's intelligent, yes, but he's also a-." Kelly started, but Mark rounded on him, eyes filled with anger "A mutant?" he finished Kelly's thought. Kelly swallowed but nodded anyway.

"Dr. Hank McCoy has been a trusted, personal friend of mine for several years now, Kelly. I want to give a chance before this country throws him under a bus just because he's different!" Mark snapped furiously before continuing onward, Kelly trailing awkwardly after him.

/\/\/\/\

Scott Summers was bored out of his mind waiting for his older brother Alex, the Professor, and all his teammates to get done with the small meeting in the other room. He waited in the main meeting room with the Japanese woman that was Hank's assistant, and Charles Xavier, the son of Professor David Xavier.

'Ugh, hurry up guys!' he thought impatiently. Suddenly, two blonde woman burst into the room, looking like they were late. "Ah! Emma, stay out here. I'll go ahead," said one blonde, the older.

The other simply nodded and said, "Sure thing, mom."

The older blonde quickly swept into the backroom, and Scott could hear flustered excuses of, "The car broke down; sorry we're late!"

However, Scott wasn't paying attention to the hysterical voice; he was looking at a blonde _goddess_.

Oh yes, goddess indeed! Forget Jean, who Scott had been trying to ask out for months; this girl was the definition of perfect in any sane man's eyes. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, perfect skin. It made Scott want to faint right then and there.

"Hey, this seat taken?" she asked him, gesturing slightly to the seat next to him. He shook his head so quickly he almost knocked off his sunglasses. "No, it's free," he said in as cool a voice as he could manage.

She sat next to him daintily. "So you're one of the X-Men?" she asked him, looking at him with her blue eyes. 'Pull it together, man!' snapped a voice in Scott's head as he cleared his throat unnecessarily and said, "Yes, yes I am. I'm Scott."

He offered his hand. "Scott Summers," he added. The blonde took his hand and grinned in a friendly way at him. "I'm Emma. Emma Frost," she introduced herself.

/\/\/\/\

Yuriko Oyama enjoyed creeping out the guards at the door by cracking her knuckles continuously. Their faces constantly twisted in disgust, causing her great amusement. The other occupants of the room had grown to ignore it, so she continued. But when the president of the United States arrived to the meeting room, she immediately stopped and stood up to meet him.

"Hello President Edwards, Senator Kelly," she said, shaking Mark's hand but just getting a glare from Kelly.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely. Yuriko narrowed her eyes, but since Mark was looking at her expectantly she answered, "Yuriko Oyama. I am Dr. McCoy's secretary and assistant. Forgive him for his tardiness; he is discussing some last minute details of his ideas with his associates."

Kelly snorted, his eyes sliding to the other occupants of the room; two brown-haired young men and a blonde woman, all sitting at the meeting table. "This place is completely crawling with mutants and mutant-lovers," he muttered, not bothering to try to keep his voice quiet.

Yuriko glared at him fiercely, eyes filled with a feral hatred that not many humans could pull off. "I suggest, senator, that you keep your mouth shut during the meeting; almost everyone here is a mutant, and some aren't very forgiving. Including me," she hissed angrily before spinning around and returning to her seat.

/\/\/\/\

The door to the smaller meeting room opened and everyone came spilling out of it. Hank, after a hug-filled reunion with Mark, introduced Professor David Xavier, leader of the X-Men, and his son Charles. Then he quickly introduced the members of the X-Men; Scott 'Cyclops' and Alex 'Havoc' Summers; Ororo 'Storm' Munroe; Logan 'Wolverine'; Jean Grey; Penelope 'Penny' Almond; and Sean 'Banshee' Cassidy.

Mark had to say, they were all an odd bunch, but he refused to admit that when Kelly was in the room. Sure, the fact that Scott had to keep on dark red sunglasses all the time was weird, but it didn't really bother him.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" asked Mark, as the two blonde woman were the only ones left that hadn't been introduced. "Ah, Mark, this is Anne-Marie Frost and her daughter Emma. They're both research assistants of mine," said Hank as Mark shook both women's hands. Marie seemed confident, but Emma just timidly took his hand and let go as soon as she did, not even making eye contact with him.

"Alright, now that we've been introduced," said Mark, sitting beside Hank at the meeting table, "Let's get down to business."

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Chapter one is finished! Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry; the ultimate awesomeness of the Sisterhood won't come for a bit, but it will be there, I promise!  
>-Wind<em>


	3. Pryde's Run

_Meanwhile, in Chicago Illinois_

/\/\/\/\

Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde had always been considered weird by all her classmates. She had always enjoyed the freezing cold more than the warmth. She had always preferred long-sleeved jackets during summer because it looked nice. She'd been against the Mutant Registration Act since its inception.

But now, as she was half-phased through her living room ceiling and her bedroom's floor, she fully understood the strange looks she often got at school.

There she was in her bedroom, finishing some rather stressful algebra homework, when she began falling _through _her chair. If that wasn't disorienting enough for poor Kitty, then having her head sticking out of the living room ceiling while the rest of her body was in her room was.

Disorienting…. and cool! 'Sweet! I'm a mutant like that girl from down the street!' Kitty thought, eyes boggling at the realization. Carefully, she began thinking of her body being thin like mist. As if on command, her body began phasing through the rest of the ceiling.

Kitty screamed, more out of surprise than fear as she fell down onto the coffee table and phased through half of it. 'Whoa!' she thought as she stood up in the middle of the table.

"Kitty? !" cried Kitty's mother, running into the living room to see her daughter standing in the middle of the table, making her scream in shock.

"Hey mom, check this out!" laughed Kitty, jumping from the table to the middle of the couch, twirling into the TV and out into the potted plants, laughing happily at her newfound talent the entire time.

"Pretty cool, huh mom?" she asked, turning to see her mother brandishing a knife at her. "F-FREAK! YOU DIRTY FREAK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" her mother screamed hysterically.

"W-what the? Mom, it's still me!" Kitty gasped, backing away from her mother's sudden transformation. Her mother's eyes filled with a mad light, horror and terror lacing the edges of her gaze.

"Y-you aren't my daughter! I could never give birth to a FREAK! You and my real daughter must've been switched when you were born! That's it! You're not my daughter! You never were!" cried Mrs. Pryde, delighted at her newfound delusion.

"B-but mom, I-!" "NO! You're not my daughter! Get out of my house, you FREAK OF NATURE!" screamed Mrs. Pryde, lunging forward with the kitchen knife.

And poor Kitty Pryde did the only sensible thing she could think of; she ran for it. Bolting past her mother and phasing through her outstretched arm, she ran for the door, not bothering to open it but phasing through it into the dark, cruel nighttime.

And so Kitty Pryde ran away from home.

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: FYI, I made this encounter up; I've never read the comics, so I don't know what really happened. Don't judge my imagination! Hope you like, next chapter should be longer unless I get lazy. BTW if you want me to update faster, then leave comments or vote for this story on my profile poll! Laters!  
>-Wind<em>


	4. Worst Nightmare

Kitty honestly had no idea where she was going, but she kept running until she was under a streetlamp about two blocks from her house before she finally slowed enough to realize what her mother had just tried to do. 'She tried to kill me!' Kitty thought, slowly sinking to her knees as the horror sunk in.

'B-but, it was just the shock of finding out! I'm sure right now she's flipping out about what she did and is looking for me right now!' Kitty thought, some feeble hope flaring inside her once more.

And so she waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more.

But Mrs. Pryde never came around the corner, looking flustered and terrified. She never called Kitty's name over and over, apologizing for her rash actions. She never hugged Kitty, saying she was sorry and that she'd do anything to take it back.

So Kitty Pryde didn't move from her spot under the streetlamp until well past midnight, when she finally slumped over on the pavement and began to cry.

/\/\Meanwhile, back in D.C./\/\

Emma began going cross-eyed halfway through the meeting and had to get some air. After excusing herself she went into the hallway and let out a loud sigh of relief, stretching to relieve the aching tension in her shoulders.

'Honestly,' she thought with frustration, 'I could barely understand a word anyone was saying. I understand half of it, that mutants should be allowed to make their own choices and be incarcerated only when they deserve it, but the rest was gibberish!'

Emma leaned against the hallway wall, rubbing her temples ruefully as the migraine she'd been suppressing reared its ugly head once again. 'Oh brilliant, as I if I didn't have enough to worry about already!' she thought as her head pounded, making her skull feel like unnecessary pressure in her head.

Quickly, she slipped into the women's restroom on the other side of the hall and grabbed a small paper towel. Dipping it under the sink, she wet it down with cold water and pressed it to her head. The migraine immediately began fading away, as if the cold chased it out of her head.

"Aah, much better!" Emma sighed in relief as the pain finally faded away. She was wiping her face off with another towel when two other women bustled into the restroom, making Emma jump with surprise. They didn't seem to notice Emma as they both stopped in front of mirrors on the opposite wall of Emma's.

"So, did you hear?" asked one to the other, still ignoring Emma. "About that mutant meeting going on?" asked the other, making the first one nod. "What a waste of time! As if mutants actually _deserve_ our help! As if they _deserve_ our freedom! They're just a bunch of _filthy animals_!" exclaimed the second woman, making Emma freeze as she was heading for the door.

"I know, right? ! I just hope President Edwards isn't stupid enough to feel sorry for them!" snarled the first woman.

Rage began boiling inside Emma as the second woman growled angrily, "Unfortunately I've heard one of his friends is a mutie. Too bad; I was enjoying all those anti-mutant rallies. There was always a good guy to find there that actually believed muties are a disgrace just like me."

"Oh, really? ! That sucks! I wanted to go to an anti-mutant bonfire this weekend; I heard they were going to roast all the mutant propaganda in the city, along with a stuffed mutie they made. It was going to be so much fun!" sighed the first in longing frustration.

Both woman had by now finished their makeup and were leaving the restroom when a voice spoke up: "You really should be careful when you say stuff like that. You never know when another mutant is in the room."

Both women turned to see Emma leaning against the counter of the sink, trembling with rage. "What? Oh, don't tell me you're a mutie!" snarled the first woman, looking pleased with what she'd just been saying.

"No," said Emma coolly, "But my sisters are." "So what? That should be enough of a reason for you to hate mutants too! Muties stole your sister's humanity! You should be trying to tell the government to make them normal with a 'cure', or-!" the second began. But she didn't finish. Both women froze as a sharp pain erupted in their heads.

"_Like I said, you should be careful when you say that sort of bullshit! You never know when a mutant is around!_" hissed Emma's voice, though her lips didn't move an inch.

"B-bitch! What the hell are you? !" screeched the first woman, though it came out as a strained gasp. Both women had fallen to the floor and began squirming in agony, unable to cry out because of a pressure on their throats.

"Let's just say I'm your worst nightmare," said Emma simply.

/\/\Meanwhile, back in Chicago/\/\

Kitty didn't know how long she'd been lying there, but when she heard a voice behind her she thought she was dreaming. "Kitty? Kitty Pryde? Is that you?" asked someone.

Kitty sat up a little and looked up to see her neighbor Trisha Merridew standing over her, carrying a grocery bag and a flashlight. "It's two in the morning," said Trisha, "What are you doing out here?"

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: Hey peoples! So, how'd you like it? Good right? IT BETTER BE! Just give me your opinions ASAP and I'll continue writing this! Laters everyone!  
>-Wind<em>


	5. New Allies, New Powers

"It's two in the morning. What are you doing out here?" asked Trisha. Kitty looked her neighbor up and down warily. "I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing, shopping?"

"Oh no!" laughed Trisha, holding up the bag to reveal it was full of clothes and books. "My friend wanted me to grab a few things from her place! She isn't feeling well and is staying at my house, so she couldn't leave. But that doesn't answer my question; what are you doing out here?"

Kitty blinked, surprised as tears came to her eyes. 'I wish I had friends like that, but all my friends are anti-mutant protesters!' she thought, rubbing her eyes fiercely to rid them of the extra moisture.

"W-what's it to you, Ms. Merridew?" she snapped rather rudely, trying to keep the quaver of pain out of her voice.

Trisha narrowed her eyes at Kitty, studying her carefully. "Well, your mom and I are pretty good friends, so I should probably check on her daughter when she's in the middle of the neighborhood at night, don't you think?" Trisha shot back easily.

Kitty looked at her in surprise, before lowering her head in shame. 'I should at least check before I make assumptions of her status in the mutant problem,' she thought.

"…..Do you hate mutants? !" Kitty blurted out. Trisha looked surprised at her outburst, eyes filled with shock.

Then, incredulously, she burst out laughing.

"H-hate mutants? !" she laughed, wiping her eyes of her tears of mirth, "Why in the world would I hate my own race? I _am _a mutant after all!"

/\/\Meanwhile, back in D.C./\/\

Emma jerked awake on the restroom floor, head aching and senses fuzzy. 'What the-? What happened?' she thought, sitting up. She remembered coming in, hearing some other women entering and then….. nothing.

But before she could question her memory further, she glanced at her watch. 'Damn it, the meeting!' she thought quickly leaving the restroom, unaware of the now brain-dead women in the two front stalls.

/\/\/\/\

"David? Charles?"

Hank stared at his friend and his son in concern. In the middle of talking, David had completely zoned out, and apparently so had Charles. Mark and the X-Men milled around behind him in concern, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, both telepaths jerked and returned to their senses. "David! Are you alright?" asked Storm, coming up to check on him while Penny checked on Charles. "I'm not sure, Ororo. There was some sort of….. psychic disturbance. I don't know what it was…." said David, shaking his head to clear it of the strange fog that surrounded it.

Suddenly, Emma burst into the room, drawing the attention of everyone in it. "S-sorry! I was in the bathroom and my mind went completely blank and-… What?" she looked at all of them in surprise. The X-Men and Mark were looking confused; her mother Anne-Marie looked concerned; both Xaviers looked shocked.

David rolled forward in his wheelchair slowly; his was the only movement in the room. "Ms. Frost? Have you been having migraines lately? Headaches at the very least?" he asked, his eyes searching hers warily, worried about what might happen if he read her mind.

"What? Oh! Oh, yeah, yes I have! I was in the bathroom trying to get rid of one just a few minutes ago. Why?" Emma said, looking startled at the question.

"Mr. Xavier? Is everything alright with my daughter?" asked Anne-Marie, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes, I believe so Mrs. Frost," said David, turning to her with a smile. "But I think she just might be the cause of the psychic disturbance. Mrs. Frost, I think Emma here is a telepath."

/\/\Meanwhile, back in Chicago/\/\

"Y-you're a mutant? !" gasped Kitty in shock. "Yep!" said Trisha proudly.

"And you're…. you're _proud_ of that? !" said Kitty, her mind trying to comprehend what she'd just heard.

"Well, of course I am! You should never be ashamed to admit who you were born as! Be proud of who you are, because even if nobody can see the beauty in you, that just means they're too blind to see true works of art!" Trisha proclaimed, clenching her fist in determination.

"You…. You really think that?" asked Kitty, tears once again springing to her eyes. "Yes, I do! Why, you a mutant too?" asked Trisha. Kitty sniffed, then nodded her head.

"….. Parents throw you out?" asked Trisha quietly, eyes full of sympathy. Again, Kitty nodded.

"Well, come on then!" Trisha said fiercely, and to Kitty's astonishment, she held out her hand. "You're not alone, Kitty!"

Kitty looked up at Trisha, warily scanning her face. But nothing but sincere care radiated from her features, and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Ignoring Trisha's hand, Kitty shot off the ground and wrapped her arms around her, body shaking with suppressed sobs. Trisha, instead of pushing her away, returned the hug. "It's alright. I know," she said quietly.

And that did it. Kitty quietly sobbed into the shoulder of her neighbor, who was practically a stranger, but she couldn't help it, and Trisha didn't reject it.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Trisha gently shook her. "Come on," she said, taking Kitty's hand and pulling her along the sidewalk, "We should go somewhere safer for us mutants."

"Where?" asked Kitty.

"Where else?" asked Trisha, glancing back at Kitty with a wide grin. "My house!"

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: So? How'd you like this chap? I LOVE the way it turned out SO much! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, give me your opinions ASAP!  
>-Wind<em>


	6. Author's Note 2

_A/N: Hey people! So, before I posted another chapter, I just had to tell you; this story is not going to stay completely X-Men related. I'm thinking of having several cameos from the Silver Surfer and the Fantastic Four, so don't be surprised if they show up. And don't yell at me and tell me to put it as an X-men/Fantastic Four crossover, because even though they do show up, the plotline and characters are almost all from X-Men, and besides, it's all Marvel anyway; it's almost 'do-what-you-want-with-the-story' kind of stuff!  
>Tell me what you think of that idea! ! ! ! ! !<br>-Wind_


	7. Discovered

/\/\In D.C./\/\

"What?"

You could've heard a pin drop, it was so quiet. Emma, Anne-Marie, Mark, Kelly, and Scott all gaped at David while the other X-Men, Hank, and Yuriko all just looked intrigued.

"I'm a what?" asked Emma again, her eyes locked on David as if she couldn't believe he was even in front of her.

/\/\/\/\

Scott's eyes darted from Emma to the Professor and back again, still not believing his ears. Emma was a mutant. 'Thank God!' he thought, feeling his inner self getting up and dancing around in triumph.

Scott had nothing against human girls, though considering most of them hated mutants like him, he should. But with this development, it meant Emma could be joining them at the school to learn to control her abilities…. Just the thought of Emma coming home with him was enough to give Scott the shivers.

'Dreams really do come true!'

/\/\Meanwhile, in a casino in Las Vegas/\/\

Unknown to Scott, someone else was thinking the same thing. Sebastian Shaw gazed triumphantly down at the file of one Emma Frost, smiling smugly at the reports. Her hidden talents were beyond anything he'd ever seen before, and her heritage was a strong cause for joy as well; her mother was powerful, and her father….. let's just say her father was beyond all imagining.

'Dreams really do come true,' thought Shaw in satisfaction as he pushed a button on an intercom. "Yes sir?" said the voice on the other end.

"Riptide," said Shaw, "Go find Azazel and get down here. On, and send an 'invitation' to our dear friends from the club. I think we've found ourselves a new White Queen."

/\/\/\/\

_A/N: I know, super short, but I was feeling a little lazy. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please review or vote for this story in my profile poll if you want it to be updated!  
>-Wind<em>


End file.
